The Candy Isle
The Candy Isle, also known as Mermaid Mondays, is a (mer)modded Minecraft series with AmyLee 33. The first episode was posted on March 30th, 2015. The series has quickly become one of the most viewed series on Stacy's channel with the first episode reaching over 1 million views, the second video on Stacy's channel to do so. Overview Stacy and Amy are mermaids, given only a mermaid survival guide, the two befriend sea creatures, trade with beach villagers, and tame fairies, all while trying to get to the delicious candy dimension! Stacy and Amy have also been able to tame bats, Stacy has a bat named 'Milo' and has been at risk of despawning several times. Amy has a bat named 'Pepsi'. The fairies in the series are able to fulfill jobs such as harvesting crops and mining. The Mermaid Handbook 'The Mermaid Handbook' is a list of tasks for Stacy and Amy to complete in the series, the book was found in a chest underneath a red 'X', marking the spot. Stacy and Amy have stated that the series will continue even after all of the tasks are complete. The list includes: * Explore the Island ✓ * Build a Shelter ✓ * Craft Coral Armour and Tools ✓ * Find a Crystal Heart in the mines ( removed ) * Tame a Bat ✓ * Find a Pearl ✓ * Trade with a Beach Villager ✓ * Make the enchantment table ✓ * get candy canes ✓ * Recruit a Fairy friend ✓ * Make a Backpack ✓ * Build a Portal to the Candy Dimension ✓ * Find and Ride a Loch Ness Monster ✓ * Defeat the Slime Queen✓ * Defeat the Jelly King * Bring back a pet ✓ * Build a Candy house on the island * Construct a Trampoline using Trampo-Jelly ✓ * Put a name tag on a Narwhal ✓ * Make a Dingle hopper ✓ complete Stacy and Amy's Dome Stacy and Amy have spent several episodes building an underwater glass dome to be their new home. The Dome has been filled with sand to remove the water. The dome will contain tunnels to other domes and to the surface. The Dome is also a nice way of viewing underwater marine life and spotting pearls (which they need to breath underwater). Crusty Main Article: Crusty the Crab Crusty the Crab is a memorable character in the series, he is known for constantly irritating Stacy by dropping Crab legs and living on her bed. Amy loves Crusty and usually defends him, Stacy wasn't happy with the idea of Crusty living in the Dome with them. Crusty is named Crusty because he is a crustacean. Memorable Quotes Queen of the Butts 'Queen of the Butts' is a nickname Amy has given to Stacy because most of her fairies either have 'Floppy' or 'Butt' in their name. Fans have also called Stacy this nickname in comments and outside of the series. Mods The included mods are: * Mermaid Mod * Oceancraft * CandyCraft * Fairy Mod * Pet Bat * Crystal Hearts (removed, due to incompatibility)' * 'Backpacks * Not Enough Items * Pokeball Mod * Craftable Horse Armor * [http://minecraft-mods.info/lots-of-things-mod Lots of Things Mod] * Eternal Frost * Koadmaster's Pirates * Fairy Lights * Prismarine Enhanced * Aquatic Abyss * Tropicraft Story Arcs * Island Beginnings (1-4)' ' * Into The Mines (5-7) * Fairy Folly (8-11) * Missing Button (12-13) N * Diving In (14-20) * Gains and Losses (21-29) * Nether Flight (30-31) * Back Home (32-34) * Enter The Candy Dimension (35-38) * Sweetening The Overworld (39-42) * Back To Candyland (43-47) Episodes See: List of The Candy Isle episodes. Trivia *The Walshaerts Build Team help set up the mods. *The first episode is currently the most viewed video on Stacy's channel (overtaking Dogcraft episode 1). *The first episode is also the second video on Stacy's channel to have reached over 1 million views, and it is currently the most viewed video on her channel. *In this series, AmyLee33 gives the nickname "Queen of the Butts" to Stacy because of her constantly befriending fairies that have "butt" or "floppy" in their name. **This correlates to the Diversity series due to the fact that Cupquake also gives the nickname "Butt Queen" to Stacy due to her ability to easily find buttons. *The 44th and 45th episode features a pink color logo instead of the usual white one. This marks one of the few times Stacy has used a colored font for her series logo. Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Collaboration